


Fate/Emblem [HEROES]

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Has this been done yet?, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited, books ii and iii to be added someday i guess, i tried i really did, it's basically a fusion with feh and fgo, set during book i, will never be updated ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: When Saber was summoned to this world, something was amiss. Something darker, more sinister, bubbled underneath the guise of the Askr-Embla War. Was it the Grail? A Singularity? She wasn't quite sure. Whatever it may be, it must be stopped, or else the world may fall with it.





	Fate/Emblem [HEROES]

Kiran balanced on top of a stone fence, their arms spread out to balance themselves. Their hood was down, and the sun reflected off of their hair, bleaching it almost white in the bright light. Their gold and white robes flapped in the cool summer breeze. It was the perfect opportunity to be alone; to be away from the hustle and bustle of the Askrian castle-barracks that was their home. It was too stuffy, with all the Heroes bowing and scraping to them.

It was too much for a simple person such as Kiran.

“Summoner?“ Alfonse called, searching for Kiran. “Summoner, where are you?“

Kiran paused from their balancing act on the fence. They turned towards the lord’s call, an audible sigh passing through their lips.

“What is it now, Alfonse?“ They asked once the blue-haired lord caught up with them.

“Lord Sigurd was looking for you. He told me that you were supposed to assist him and his squad in the Stratums.“

Kiran frowns. “I guess I can’t have a day to myself. Oh, well.”

And then they turned and continued to walk away from the castle-barracks, their shoes clicking on the stone of the fence.

“S-Summoner!“ Alfonse reached for their sleeve to stop them. “I understand that you don’t want to lead an army, but you have a duty to Askr! I wouldn’t shirk them because of-“

Kiran jerked their arm away from Alfonse’s gloved hand. “Because of what? A childish fit that’s unbecoming of a master strategist?”

Their nostrils flared and their eyes stared down at him in annoyance. Dark bags lined their eyes, and they looked much, much older than they should have been. Their lips quivered, trying to keep their anger back, but it was all too much. all the war, death, bloodshed they’ve witnessed- it was not something Kiran wanted to see in their lifetime.

“Will you just leave me alone? I’m elevated to a position higher than I deserve, and on top of that, I’m not a battle-hardened warrior! I don’t have the mental fortitude to do literally anything related to combat. I’m not even a good strategist, and almost all of the plans that I’ve made only work because of a fluke or sheer dumb luck. And I don’t even get a moment to myself to try and process what the hell I’ve ordered people to do and grieve for the things I’ve seen. Can’t I just get a moment of rest?!”

Tears streaked Kiran’s cheeks. They breathed out shakily, trying to not fall off the ledge. Reining in their emotions, they turn away.

“I just want to go home and forget about everything.“

Alfonse paused. He’d never seen Kiran crack like this. Usually, the Summoner would wear a face of indifference, only revealing hints of happiness, sadness, or really, any other emotion, if they felt like it. He opened his mouth dumbly, paused, then closed it again.

“Summoner...“

“Look, Alfonse, I’m just tired and I need time alone. Just leave me alone.“ Kiran mumbles thickly and continues to pace the brick fence.

Alfonse lowers his outstretched hand, watching Kiran’s retreating back. He sighs, turning away. Maybe he should give Kiran their space. After all, he was the one who pushed Kiran into leading the Order simply because they were their new Summoner.

But...

It was their responsibility, their duty, to lead the Order. No matter how they felt, they must fulfill their duties, first and foremost. That was how generals carries out their orders. It was how he was taught to rule. It was the standard everyone in the army to do the same.

Alfonse paused. He raises his head and turns back, briskly walking towards Kiran. He would tell them that they couldn’t just neglect their duties. Yes, that's what he should do. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Hopefully, this would be a good idea…

* * *

Kiran huffs. Their initial spark of anger, bitterness, and fear had all boiled away, leaving a quiet shell in its place. Maybe... maybe they weren’t cut out for such a role. After all, they couldn’t lead a small group, let alone coordinate an _army_. Why were they held to such a standard? It didn’t add up. Just because they were the Summoner, it didn’t mean that they were a master strategist. They could barely follow any of the lessons that Anna and other commanders taught them.

_Clink, clink._

“Alfonse, leave me alone,“ the Summoner sighs tiredly. “Didn’t I tell you that-“

They turned towards the noise. Instead of the Askrian Prince’s friendly face, they were met with a black helmet and a gleaming silver axe. Their heart in their throat, they fell off the fence, crawling away from the enemy. Kiran reaches for something, _anything_ to aid them in their time of need.

Their fingers grasp the handle of Breidablik. Whipping it out in front of them like a gun, they stared down the glimmering blade of the other’s weapon. Alfonse was too far away, and if he listened to them, he would be back at the Castle of Heroes.

_Dammit! If I’d know that this would happen, I’d have kept him with me, my own emotions be damned! But hindsight is twenty-twenty, I guess._

The axe glances off the long body of Breidablik, yellow and gold sparks shimmering in the early afternoon sun. The force nearly jerks the relic out of Kiran’s grip, but fear kept it from falling.

_I... I don’t want to die._

Kiran dodges the Emblian soldier’s next swing, stumbling to their feet.  Fear courses through their veins. They point the relic at the soldier, squeezing the trigger. It was just like they would when summoning a new Hero, but instead with Orbs, their own energy, their own magic. Bright white envelops the area, creating a pillar of light that swallowed the nearby surroundings.

Alfonse stops, watching the pillar form, then fade slowly. His hands started to shake.

 _Gods no... Kiran...!_ He breaks into a heavy run, unsheathing Volkvangr as he went. _Not another one... not another person that I failed to protect!_

The light fades, a glowing figure standing between the faceless soldier and the Summoner. Strawberry blonde hair floated in the slight breeze.They were of a slight build, blue wisps of what could be considered _magic_ arc off of the surface of an invisible weapon. They turn towards Kiran, the sun illuminating their emerald-green eyes.

“I ask of you. Are you my Master?“

**Author's Note:**

> I never write about FEH ever, mainly because there... really isn’t much to write about, you know? But now that I’ve drafted up an idea for Fate/Emblem [Heroes], I might as well throw some ideas down, maybe a prologue or an event of sorts because why not, right?
> 
> I’m intending for this to be the intro bit to whatever this is going to be, and then maybe I’ll embellish it and add more parts later if I feel like it (read: never ever again in 138736583481234 years).
> 
> I use gender-neutral pronouns for Kiran, since Kiran can really be anyone, and even though they’re going to be a key part in Fate/Emblem [HEROES], their gender isn’t important. Also, I’d rather it be an immersive event where you, the reader can be put into Kiran’s shoes (with the exclusion of your name, of course. I can’t keep referring to Kiran as ‘the Summoner’ all the time, and I don’t like writing in second person).
> 
> Also, I have no idea where this plot is going. I have a small idea, but this'll probably sit for a while because How Do I Fuse FEH And FGO Even Though I Talk About It Endlessly? My hope is that it won't suck too badly. Constructive comments welcome!


End file.
